User talk:Rainsplash987
RAINY'S TALK Message Me! Leave Yo Messages Below Here RE:Online Okay. Meet me on the chat. -- LizardMaster178Talk! (talk) 19:25, June 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:Online I waited for you like 30 minutes. Come on the chat now. -- LizardMaster178Talk! (talk) 20:46, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey ı actualy have some bad news ı thought you should know but ıt also ınvolves a surprıse whıch you mıght want to hear fırst... ~ Robo Talk Blog ~ 23:13, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Can you get on chat? Can you also tell me how you use multiple sigs? Ginger 01:03, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Rainy. Like the sig? Its my new WFW one too! First one I made myself, thats whyitsuckssobad Ginger 01:16, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Rainy :3 I wrote a lot of Runway Grey here http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Runway_Grey_Week_One Btw, get back on chat? 02:50, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Rainy, This is kind of a last minute message before I leave for a week, and it concerns NightClan radio... Prime Mover (my request) is scheduled to play after Ginger's, which has been up for a few days or something (idk), which means that Prime Mover would play while I am gone and can't listen to it... :( So, if you want, can you do me a favor? Can you play a song or two on NightClan radio until Sunday, when I will be back for sure, then play Prime Mover? If you don't want to that's fine, because I understand it might be a hassle, but if you do, I give you my gratitude in advance. Thanks, :) [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 20:09, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I'll be on NC chat at 1:00pm your time. If you come on and Im not there within ten minutes you can leave because it will mean that there has been something that came up and prevented me from being able to get on. I look forward to speaking to you, I really have missed you these past few days :( ~ Robo User Talk Blog ~ 11:04, July 1, 2013 (UTC) well rainy, i planned that Sunfur (our beloved queen) will soon have two more kits. I wanted your permisson if a can do that. I have the kits names, appearances, and etc ready. I wanted you to know and see if that's ok Awesome Alicorn (talk) 19:52, July 1, 2013 (UTC)Awesome Alicorn CHAT GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK ON CHAT BEFORE I HUNT YOU DOWN AND DRAG YOU TO THE NEAREST COMPUTER AND MAKE YOU JOIN. ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 03:23, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Uh... I'm not exactly sure what I meant, like, uh, trying to bring the number do- you know what? I'm just gonna delete the blog. Mistybird Talk is feeling guilty... Whoa... what happened to the wiki? I've been away for a whole WEEK. Never got a chance to get on my computer... [[User:Rhi-Yalo|'Kaiba is best']][[User talk:Rhi-Yalo|''' and so am I ]] 12:30, July 2, 2013 (UTC) NightClan itself. XD Oh, wow! I LOVE the new look! :D [[User:Rhi-Yalo|'''Kaiba is best]][[User talk:Rhi-Yalo|''' and so am I ]] 13:49, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Yes, you are. ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 15:15, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Is that what you think? >:) ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 15:31, July 2, 2013 (UTC) This is Why... <-- This is why China is my top choice for anime boyfriend. Also, this is why you should watch more Hetalia. ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 19:30, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah, and also, you should see my anime BFF ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 19:32, July 2, 2013 (UTC) He's beautiful, I know <3 And OMG HAHAHA HAHAHA - Poland is a cross-dresser. I figured your reply would be something like that, though xD ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 20:59, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Lol. He ain't afraid to be himself :D ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 21:38, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I almost forgot D: This is another picture of my grim reaper boyfriend. ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 21:42, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Wow dude. At least you think China's hot... ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 23:13, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Dude, I now have an awesome idea. So, I've noticed, lots of wikis have sandboxes. I have no idea what those are. So, that was random. Anyways, we could do a matchmaker page, where people put cats who they want to have mates, and there can be three matchmakers - for suggestions. Two admins and a regular user, or people can come up with things for their own characters. AND we could have an admin-for-a-day thing where people voted for user who would get to be admins/chat mods for a day. Like a poll - who should be Misty for a day? Who should be Rainy for a day? ect., ect. Mistybird Talk Yay! :D we could do it like the deputy poll. I'll set up the matchmaker thing. We could ask for one more matchmaker - first come first serve, but me and you currently. I'm clearing up the adoption page - give cats templates, removing cats, so I can't set it up right now. We also need the direct link on the tabs, and (possibly) and archive for the talk. Mistybird Talk I'll make it a little more clear: For admin-for-a-day, we could do deputy poll. For matchmakers, I'll set it up later, you and me can be the admin matchmakers, and the first person to ask to be a matchmaker is one. For adoption, we need a talk archive. Mistybird Talk Oh shit, stop it I don't deserve a friend like you and the world doesn't deserve a person like you :] I luv you soooo ~ '''Robo User Talk Blog ~ 10:21, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Seriously though I loved that so much that I can't even decide which part I like the most about it *_* I love you so much, you make me ten times more sure I want to do this :) ~ Robo User Talk Blog ~ 11:26, July 4, 2013 (UTC) The new Moon Clan Radio. Hey, Rainy! How do you add a radio to a wiki? Because I'm trying to figure that out so that I can add a radio to my Moon Clan. [[User:Rhi-Yalo|'Kaiba is best']][[User talk:Rhi-Yalo|''' and so am I ]] 21:29, July 4, 2013 (UTC) I AM BAAAAAAAAAACK! :D :D :D [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'''There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit]] 04:57, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Ohemgee thanke :'D CanadaExtreme weather, amazing animals, and adorable chibis! 14:59, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh, sory, I was busy with other wikis. I'll start RPing, I'm just not that sure how.. Behold! The awesome text-restoring power of my copy/paste-ing! (talk) 19:39, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Behold! The awesome text-restoring power of my copy/paste-ing! (talk) 19:41, July 7, 2013 (UTC) http://www.watchcartoononline.com/soul-eater-episode-1-english-dubbed It's so beautiful, really. I actually like it better than Hetalia. Well, maybe equally... Idk, it's awesome though. ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 20:36, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Animal shelter volenteering Omg Rainy I though I already was yo best friends XD We share so much in commen! And for the record, we are BOTH SUPERDUPERAWESOMELY EPICAL. Enough said. =D The name's Engine. BCEngine. (talk) 23:40, July 9, 2013 (UTC) OMSC RAINY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CREATED A NEW WIKI! YOU WILL LOVE IT I HOPE!!!!!! HERE IS A LINK: http://pegasus-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Pegasus_Roleplay_Wiki YAYAYAYAYAY The name's Engine. BCEngine. (talk) 23:31, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Online Rainy! I haven't seen you in ages!! Are you online? :( -- LizardMaster178Talk! (talk) 08:20, July 13, 2013 (UTC) It wasn't. It was morning o_o Anyways, are you online? xD -- LizardMaster178Talk! (talk) 14:13, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Rainy, I had this kit called Spiderkit that I forgot about, and it's time for his apprentice ceremony xD He is 6 moons now. 01:24, July 14, 2013 (UTC) *facepalm* Rainy, not only had I forgotten about the quest, I have been unable to RP very much seen as I'm at my grandparents' house for the summer. Please excuse my lack of participation for the past 4 weeks. I feel horrible. D: [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hawkmask121 Hawkmask] [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hawkmask121 I am amazing...] 19:17, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Rainybear, Do I need to put Lavender's kits that she's about to have on the JTC page? 05:07, July 15, 2013 (UTC) *sigh* So, I've been looking at Ali's pictures, and all the ones she claims she drew, she took straight off the internet. One, of a cat named Sunstar, had a trademark on it. Another, a comic, judging by the file name, was copied straight of google/bing images. [[User:Mistybird|''' Misty ]][[User talk:Mistybird| talk ]][[User blog:Mistybird|'''blog]] No - that new account was made in June. I deleted their RPs - FLOATIE IS BACK! ~Misty Rainy... Loud was on chat swearing, talking crap about After and his wikis, et cetera et cetera. He left hate messages on Afters wikis, and said it was all his fault for SOME REASON. Even though he did about... let's see... NOTHING. HE SAID HE HAD RPED. I think Loud should be banned, Rainy. He's really annoying us. BlueThe colour of our planet from far far away 17:34, July 15, 2013 (UTC) PS. I had to smack him with Hetalia pets and he still wouldn't shut up. I agree. User:Eeveestar User talk:Eeveestar I did, once before, and she put the cmoic up. ~Misty Cheers Rainybear Different people are RPing them, do I put them all on and just let you know who's RPing? 04:37, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Lemme, guess.... You do? I don't think I know the song. Oh and one thing. I had the BEST DREAM EVER last night. Come on chat/ IRC and I will tell you all bout it's awesomeness.I need to get my issues in order. They keep jumping out the window. (talk) 19:28, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Rainy, Can you RP in the Nursery as Mosswing? Lavender's kits are coming. 00:43, July 17, 2013 (UTC) OMG DANKE! DANKE! And Savvy made an account, only we have 1 computer so it's hard right now I LOVE THE CAKE YOU MADE OMG IT IS NOT CRAPPY< YOU RULE!!!!!! ALOS< MARSHCLAN CHAT< I HAVE TO TELL YOU ABOUT MY DREAM!!!!!!!I need to get my issues in order. They keep jumping out the window. (talk) 22:45, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Rainy, you still haven't RPed in the Nursery. Lavender is waiting, my friend. XD 00:39, July 18, 2013 (UTC) WOOT! GO RAINSY! It's NinjaKat ;D Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 16:25, July 19, 2013 (UTC) GET YOUR ARSE BACK ON IRC. Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 18:25, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Rainy~ There are two Maplekits (Lilly's, and Ninja's) so I was wondering if you could hold Lilly's Maplekit's apprentice ceremony, or straighten the matter out? Спасибо, Online Heya! Wanna meet me on chat? c: -- Lizard Talk! (talk) 19:42, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Sure Rainy! Wanna meet me on chat too? :D -- Lizard Talk! (talk) 16:46, July 25, 2013 (UTC) RP? Wanna RP over at The Stream? I have freetime. I ain't allowed on the chat, but I'll still RP. I'll be Moonheart. Could you be Dawnbird? :) -- Lizard Talk! (talk) 20:35, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ..schmo, get on chat. Mistybird Talk But then you can't see my (epic) new avieee Mistybird Talk We Interrupt This Program to Give You a Message From Feather! Hey Rainy! Feather decided to be a good wittle admin and do something that I thought needed doing: I have noticed that there are many people that come, create cats, then sometimes never come back, or there are just some people that don't roleplay much. There are multiple lists that I have put together for your review. And of course, I don't hate any of these people, but just because they're my friends, doesn't mean that they are excluded. I hope they understand that because the last thing I need is to make my friends into enemies. D: And don't worry, I checked, none of these people did Vacation Sign Out. People that don't roleplay much anymore and should either put their apprentices up for adoption, delete them, or make them warriors (since keeping them apprentices forever takes names). Roboflight: She doesn't roleplay at all anymore, so I have seen, so I think she should make her apprentices warriors, so she doesn't take up names like Redpaw, Bushpaw, and Troutpaw. 1Ninja2Kat3: I haven't seen her roleplay her apprentices or anyone for a while, but if she has, then DISREGARD THIS. Mystical Moonstone: She hasn't been on since February. D: But she has some apprentices, which takes up names. People that should A) Get an inactivity notice, B) Put their cats up for adoption, C) Make their apprentices warriors, D) Delete their cats, since they haven't roleplayed for at least 1 month to a looooong time, have left the wiki, or taking names LillyDaNinja: She hasn't really roleplayed for, like, a month, so... Hey, Puffle Dude!: Hasn't even roleplayed once, last edit was April 19, Cats: Flowerpaw, Sweetlily Flightstar1: Only 7 edits since Oct., last edit was January 16, Cats: Quickpelt, Ivypelt, Beavertail Luvtanny: Last edit was May 11, Cats: Moonflight, Rainpool, Cloudstorm Nexus53711: Last edit was April 30, Cats: Goldeneye, Captain SpiritOfWolfWaters: 1 edit, Cats: Silverfeather AzureAzulCrash: No roleplays, last edit May 17, Cats: Timehaze Brokenstar303X: Last edit was May 28, Cats: Brokeneye, Might have other accounts named Queen Sunfur and Deputy Riverback GlimmerandSparkle: 1 edit, April 22, Cats: Songbreeze Shadow328: Two edits, April 21, Cats: Shadowclaw Cinderstar of ThunderClan: Left Misty a message on May 25 saying she apologized and that she didn't have much time for the wiki, I believe, Cats: Honeypaw, Hollypaw, Oakpaw, Riverleaf, Cinderkit Silverstar10: Didn't she leave the wiki? Even as Silverrr1? Since Silverstar10 has been globally deactivated or something. Cats: Violet, Icebreeze, Wolfgrowl, Bunnykit, Angelkit, Blazebreeze, Dovepaw, Crystalpaw Deputy Riverback: Might be Brokenstar303X, Cats: Riverback, Sunfur Queen Sunfur: Might be Brokenstar303X, Cats: Tigerfur, Treekit, Firekit, Goldentail, Skinnyear, Dragonclaw AngelNightclan: Last edit was May 11, Cats: Angel Otterstar: Last edit was February 23, Cats: Otter, Sunkit, Thrushleaf TalonheartForever: 3 edits, Last edit was October 27, 2012, Cats: Duskshimmer Demigod Izzy: 2 edits, last edit was Marh 26, Cats: Firepetal Starhaven: 3 edits, last edit was February 23, Cats: Flightwing RainbowCreeper: Last edit February 4, Cats: Fernstep Banannibo: Last edit May 17, Cats: Icejay Wafflez44: Last roleplay was in January, Cats: Imppaw, Laughkit Liontail33: last edit was June 5, Cats: Chromepaw, Steampaw, Sharptail, Liontail, Shortpaw Lightingstarstrikes: last edit was June 1, Cats: Shinetail, Rainkit, Poppytail, and a bunch of kits without pages. And that's all that I can find at this current moment in time. I know there are so many other users with cats, but without pages, so that wasn't really my concern right now. And I guess you know the appropriate way to handle this lol Gosh this took me so long... I was just trying to be a good admin! XD See you [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 04:34, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hiya. Wanna meet on chat? :) ~ -- Lizard Talk! (talk) 14:11, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I knows. Yes, very smart of you to leave me a message at midnight. Mistybird Talk Wha? I'm not on then.. Weird. Chat? I'm in a good mood and I need a new siggy. ~Misty RAINY!!!!!! I'VE MISSED YOU!!! Okay heres the plan. I'll eat lunch then I'll get on. Gimme idk 30 minutes xD See ya soon! User: Ash622 I love summer! But I hate having to work! 20:39, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Rainy I have to take a raincheck. I'm so sorry! I need to go get cleats and shinguards for soccer. I will get on right after though! <3 User: Ash622 I love summer! But I hate having to work! 21:30, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Lol okay. If not I can get on sometime this week hopefully User: Ash622 I love summer! But I hate having to work! 01:47, July 31, 2013 (UTC) c: Make Yellowpaw a warrior today? 19:17, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Yellowshade. Yes, onw's a good time. Thanks~ 19:27, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Firey here. Can you get back on chat? Its boring right now. And I want to chat with ya. :D <3 [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 21:56, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rainy! I wanted to say thanks for creating my cats pages/other peoples pages. If there is any way I can help, just ask. I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 22:37, August 1, 2013 (UTC) RAINY! http://us14.chatzy.com/4918730065005 and https://join.me/230-223-687 That was me ^ I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 14:05, August 2, 2013 (UTC) And so it happend rainy. I wanted to change my name to something more pokemon like, and so I did it. Back then when i made Awesome alicorn, it was then I liked MLP, but that faded away, So I changed it to the theory that Garintina is the devil. I just wanted to tell you thisGarintina the Devil (talk) 15:21, August 2, 2013 (UTC)Garintina the Devil Battle Monday, 5th August? :) -- Lizard Talk! (talk) 17:12, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Rainy, I've been trying to put Caleb up for adoption by saying he isnt rped by me but I cant code so can you help out? Under the willow tree..tonight. 13:57, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Im really sorry. Chat? Under the willow tree..tonight. 14:02, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Ik what you mean. I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 14:04, August 3, 2013 (UTC) LE STORY CONTEST.... AGAIN! I got some awesome news, Rainybuddy! I've made a blog for yet ANOTHER contest of funny stories! Maybe we should make a page and add it to Fun Stuff that's full of all of these funny stories! And we can hold more contests for new ones. But that's just an idea. Heres a link to le blog: http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BCEngine/Story_contest_2 The name's Engine. BCEngine. (talk) 01:28, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Important! Rainy! Time for Spiderkit's apprentice ceremony! 05:12, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Rainy, can I get permission to delete some of my cats? Not my Hetalia cats (If I did /that/, as well as the ones I actually want to delete, I'd have pretty much no cats left except for my fursona, Jetfeather...), but some of my first few cats (Mistshadow, Mosswhisker, Nightwatcher, Derpy, Southfire, Stormfire, Pathwatcher)? It's not that I hate them, but I'm getting tired of them, and they're kinda getting on my nerves... Okay, thanks~ Please can you delete: Mistshadow, Mosswhisker, Nightwatcher, Derpy, Southfire and Pathwatcher's pages/templates? I've already removed them from Cats of NC... Rainy, I'm beginning the computer step of the map, which yes is about half way completed. New Siggie! I Rather Ever Speak Without Something To Say, But If You Don't Remember The Who, What, When, Or The How, Remember One Thing I Said: The Future is Now........... (talk) 12:44, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rainy. I wanted to tell you that I don't think my blog worked. Sure, about twenty people read it, cause I was twenty of those comments. xD But I asked every one of those people to read my blog. It frustrates me, and I really don't want to make another blog to scream. But yeah, I was wondering what we could do about it. Well, what you guys, cause you're the staff. :D And you wanna get back on chat, and maybe RP TroutXFlame. (She got hurt, but luckily didn't die against Star) Firey (talk) 04:47, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I haven't been on chat much, but I could still see the muted hostility somewhere. Its hidden, and hard to see. Languages are okay, though we still need to control that. But they never bothered to read my blog without me asking. And that hurts. Cause I need them to read it, and sometimes they ignored me. I even had to ask Strikeh to help me to tell them about it. So yeah. This siggie isn't going to work, but its Firey. :D [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 23:29, August 8, 2013 (UTC) hi again Rainjy. Your parole officer is here. And I plan to make a second blog. Why? because of the drama we're having. I know, maybe you should make it. Cause no one will read it unless I ask. So maybe you should make it, it was a suggestion... Here is my non existing isdggie, cause I never made a page for it. Firey ~ [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 01:05, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Uhm? Can't break the silence, but it's breaking me. 03:00, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Ummm, Rainy? Im really scared if I do one thing wrong that I'll get blocked. I guess I really want someone to help me and comfort me, because I'm not gonna leave, but I don't want people to feel me and want me to leave, or ban me. Can you help? I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 04:58, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Marley Guess which puppy is 2 years old today <3 Would you like fries with that? 13:12, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi. Wanna meet me on chat? ;) -- Lizard Talk! (talk) 13:25, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Dawww, thanks Rainy. I just got utterly scared. And don't worry....*hides knife* I haven't killed anyone....yet XD Why the admin siggie? I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 14:59, August 10, 2013 (UTC)